


you outshine the stars, baby

by jisungtinydick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? kinda not really, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Light Angst, Lowercase, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, My First AO3 Post, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), he deserves the world pls, ignore my usn im trying to be soft, its just mark lee aye, mark lee goodest boy, this is literally just me loving mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungtinydick/pseuds/jisungtinydick
Summary: this is just a really really tiny fic that I threw together at 2 am because mark lee exists and holy shit does he deserve everything and more.
Kudos: 22





	you outshine the stars, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably not gonna post frequently,,, at all but I just needed to get this out of my system :) i'm a terrible writer I know lmao so i'll only do something like this every now and again (at 2 am) thank u for clicking on this :(( I hope u receive tons of mark lee love!!!

the world doesn't deserve august 2nd of 1999, nor does it deserve the giggles and smiles that proceeded that day. the angel that came down, shining so utterly bright, unafraid to put even the most piercing stars in the galaxy to shame. it is rumoured that they were so captivated by the little boy, they decided to make a new home in his coffee eyes; let him light up the empty milky way by himself. after all, it was made solely for a heart like his to flourish and prosper.

his soul continues to be ever so selfless and hardworking, not a single waver in his step. it is difficult to believe he is real, that his dazzling skin won’t melt away with the slightest touch. but his comforting words laced so effortlessly into his lyrics prove his being isn’t merely some beautiful dream. his delicate hands will hold you when you reach out, encasing you in the warmest hug you will ever receive, making you glow under a pitch-black and unforgiving sky. he’ll tell you it’s okay.

you’re okay.


End file.
